Olegmon (Fusion)
Fusion Fighters United Army |alias= |digivice=Darkness Loader |occupation=Dark General of Gold Land Member of Fusion Fighters United Army }} is a high-ranking member of the Bagra Army and the Dark General of Gold Land in Digimon Fusion. Appearance The compass-rose emblems on his shoulders mark his dominion over Gold Land. Description Despite being one of the villainous Dark Generals, Olegmon has a heart of gold with a powerful devotion to the bonds of camaraderie, and endeavors to force the Fusion Fighters into joining him, as well as working towards returning to his original form of , who was once his first mate. Even in defeat, he is a good sport, and congratulates the Fusion Fighters on their victory. Due to the unusual friendship he extended them, Mikey seeks to use the Code Crown to resurrect Olegmon free of Lord Bagra's influence. Olegmon is equipped with a Darkness Loader he can use to perform digifuse. He can also enthrall Digimon with his "Yo ho ho, on the golden sea! A pirate's life be the life for me!" ("Gappo Gappo Viva Olegna") chant. Attacks *'Twin Broadsword Boomerang'This attack is named "Blade Blitzer" in Digimon Fusion, "Ballistamon's Bad-News: Blast From the Past!" 41. (Dual Tomahawk Boomerang): Effortlessly hurls his Twin Broadswords. *'Two-Fister Scuttle-Buster'This attack is named "Broadsword Fireblast" in Digimon Fusion, "Gold Land And The Irate Pirate!" 40. (Viking Vuffet) is a synonym for a in Japanese, and in addition, it is pronounced with an initial "b"; this makes "Viking Vuffet" a pun on "Buffet Buffet", but with the initial letters switched.: Swings the Twin Broadswords down vertically over and over, chopping the opponent to bits in the blink of an eye. *' ': takes the opponent away to "Jötunheimr", which is said to be the end of the world. *'Dream Comes True': asks for the opponent's wishes and pretends to grant them, but avoids actually granting them using a convenient interpretation from Olegmon. If the opponent stubbornly refuses the wish, he keeps on doling out attacks. Story After Lord Bagra obtains the completed Code Crown, he reformats the Digital World into seven satellite kingdoms. Olegmon, overseen by , is installed as the Dark General of the fifth kingdom, the oceanic Gold Land. He leads the , which is composed of Aquatic Digimon, and raids the islands in Gold Land aboard his ship Misery. Some Digimon join his crew willingly; others are enthralled by his personal spell. When he discovers the Fusion Fighters United Army on his seas, Olegmon attempts to have them join his crew after hearing of their exploits. The humans refuse, but many of the United Army's Digimon are put under his spell and remain with him when the humans perform a tactical retreat. Olegmon then sends his forces out to harass Gold Land's villagers in search of the escaped United Army. The next day, Olegmon battles with the Fusion Fighters United Army when they attempt to rescue their friends. The weakness of his chant is then inadvertently revealed when appeals to his and 's shared past. When Shoutmon strikes Olegmon's helmet, it releases a sound that temporarily frees the enthralled, revealing that the brain-washing mechanism isn't inherent in the words but in the sound itself. is able to free the others, and is able to match Olegmon blow for blow. During the battle, however, Olegmon has his crew capture Ballistamon and reveal him to be his lost superweapon, . Olegmon forcibly reverts Ballistamon into DarkVolumon, who takes his order unquestioningly. , shocked by betrayal and by the realization that he was the one who turned DarkVolumon into Ballistamon, is unable to raise a hand to old friend as Olegmon reveals his familiar spirits and . Surtr misinterprets one of Christopher Aonuma's wishes to send most of the United Army away, leaving Mikey Kudo in Olegmon's clutches. That night, as the Digimon that Olegmon ensorcelled party and Mikey as their captive audience, Olegmon attempts to recruit him once more. He espouses the virtues of friendship, which Mikey finds himself agreeing with. However, he also states Olegmon's methods are wrong, and that he turned Ballistamon against them, so he refuses to join. This rejection angers Olegmon, who reveals that two of his MarineDevimon have captured Nene Amano on one of her infiltration missions. He sets her up for execution by DarkVolumon the next day, where he subjects her to DarkVolumon's Doomsday Woofer. However, Christopher and the remnants of the United Army appear and distract Olegmon and his crew, allowing him to save Nene. Shoutmon appeals to DarkVolumon's heart to turn him back to Ballistamon. The United Army gets their second wind, taking out his forces and leaving Olegmon himself to fight. Angered by his losses, Olegmon summons Surtr and Jormungandr to cast his opponents to the end of spacetime. Ballistamon then turns the Doomsday Woofer onto him, turning that fate onto the familiar spirits and then destroy Olegmon himself. Olegmon dies amiably, espousing the virtues of friendship as he fades away. At the entrance to the Bagra Pandæmonium, AxeKnightmon eventually revives Olegmon's coreless body with the Revive Circuit to become a component of . Meanwhile, his DigiCore inhabits the Digital World's eighth, hidden kingdom: the metaphysical where DigiCores can materialize. There, Mikey encounters the Dark Generals. Due to their similar ideals of friendship, Olegmon is unable to bring himself to attack Mikey. When the other Dark Generals begin bickering over who is their leader, Olegmon tries to bring them together with camaraderie, but Whispered coldly states that they aren't friends. This prompts him to defect, along with , who regains control of his body when Whispered begins to doubt his strength against the power of friendship. Apollomon sacrifices his DigiCore to send his allies back to their bodies. Olegmon attempts to fight but is mortally wounded by GrandGeneramon. With the last of his strength, he destroys the Revive Circuit to prevent AxeKnightmon from simply recreating GrandGeneramon. He dies once more with a smile and a laugh, entrusting the future to Mikey. When Mikey obtains the completed Code Crown in the battle against , he revives Olegmon alongside his other fallen allies. He participates in the Final Xros into , who defeats MegaDarknessBagramon for good. Olegmon then returns peacefully to the Digital World. Other forms DigiFuses * * Familiars {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Surtr Surtr is the happy shadow under Olegmon's command who hides in Olegmon's left shoulder. Surtr appears at Olegmon's command during the fight against the Fusion Fighters United Army. He twists Christopher Aonuma's wish to blow away the combat-capable forces and capture Mikey Kudo. During the battle the next day, Surtr saves Olegmon from drowning and, when his master is in dire straits, punches out the attacking Digimon from the sky. He then helps Jormungandr create a portal to the ends of spacetime but is defeated and sent through the very same portal by 's Doomsday Woofer. Attacks *'Dream Comes True': Asks for the opponent's wishes and pretends to grant them, but avoids actually granting them using a convenient interpretation from Olegmon. If the opponent stubbornly refuses the wish, he keeps on doling out attacks. |- | Jormungandr Jormungandr is the gloomy shadow under Olegmon's command who hides in Olegmon's right shoulder. Jormungandr appears at Olegmon's command during the fight against the Fusion Fighters United Army and watches as they are blown away. During the battle the next day, Jormungandr saves Olegmon from drowning and, when his master is in dire straits, helps punch out the attacking Digimon from the sky. At Olegmon's command, Jormungandr creates a portal to the ends of spacetime. He is then defeated and sent through the very same portal by 's Doomsday Woofer. Attacks *' ': Takes the opponent away to "Jötunheimr", which is said to be the end of the world. Other appearances Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists Category:Allies